


Traveling Through Time

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Series: Traveling Through The Interdimensional Portal [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith gets sent back into the 1800s by a time traveling demon after reading Hornblower's journal. Will Faith be able to save the Lieutenants and the crew of the HMS Renown from their insane Captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travelling Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. This is my first attempt at Btvs/Hornblower crossover. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue.

In Sunnydale, California where vampires, werewolves and other supernatural creatures exists is the reason why Faith is in Sunnydale high school library trying to find books about different places where she could go to get away from the things that existed in Sunnydale.

Faith wants a change from slaying and the people there. Faith wants to see other places that are actually normal then good old Sunnydale. She wants a chance to be a normal teenager, something she hasn't had the chance to experience since she was call.

Faith is looking through some old historical books that they never used except for homework or projects for school when she comes across Hornblower's journal. Faith picks up the journal and begins to read about his adventures at sea.

As Faith is scanning through his journal, one entry catches her eye. She finds a table nearby and sits down and begins to read about what transpire aboard the HMS Renown while serving under Captain James Sawyer hero of the Nile.

As Faith is reading the events that took place on board, she realizes that the captain is slowing losing his mind and putting his crew and his ship in danger due to his recklessness.

As she continues to read through his journal, she hears growling nearby in the library and marks her place in the journal where she stopped reading and puts it down on the table to go find out where the growling came from to discover a demon over an Interdimensional portal.

She takes a fighting stance to prepare herself to send this demon back to hell before it has a chance to go through the portal the demon open and closing it before anymore creatures come through it.

She and the time traveling demon begin to fight. Faith is unaware that she is about to enter a world that she isn't use to. She will have adventure and an experience of a lifetime that will change history as we know it. She and the demon continuing fighting and throwing punches causing Faith to get knock into a book shelf causing all the books on the shelf to fall on the floor and on top of her, she then pushes the books off of her and gets back up to finish the demon off.

She then places herself between the portal and the demon preventing him from going through it thus making the demon very angry for her getting in his way. The demon is determined to go back through the portal if he has to take her with him.

All of a sudden the demon starts advancing on her causing her to fall through the interdimensional portal with him behind her causing the portal to close up behind them, leaving the library a mess of books all over of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize. This is my first attempt at Btvs/Hornblower. Please read, review, and let me know if I should continue.


	2. HMS Renown

In Plymouth Sound on July of 1801 all the crew aboard the HMS Renown was going about their daily duties while waiting for their Captain James Sawyer coming aboard with the 2nd Lieutenant William Bush when they hear a scream come out of nowhere.

Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy officers of the watch and the crew turn around to see where the screams came from. Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy look through their telescope to see a young girl fall into the sea along with an ugly looking beast. As Faith is trying to get away from the demon, the demon suddenly drowns unable to swim. Faith sighs with relief when the demon is gone as she looks around at her surroundings to see where she has landed.

Back on aboard the Renown, the crew has no idea where she had come from or the monster that was with her. Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy order Matthew & Styles to load a boat to pick up their mysterious stranger. As Matthew and Styles ready a jolly boat to pick up their mysterious stranger, Faith has no idea where the demon she was fighting sent her. She looks around to see boats and ships in the harbor carrying sailors to their ships.

As Faith is getting familiar with her new surroundings, she remembers reading Hornblower's journal right before the demon show up and now it seems she has been sent back into the 1800s. She wonders if she was sent here for a reason. Maybe she is supposed to help correct the captain's mistakes that he will make.

She remembers reading about the first incident where a seamen was push from the yardarm and died because the captain order that the first man down would be at the grating all because Mr. Hornblower wanted to shorten sails to keep the ship from utter destruction. She hopes that the captain will listen to reason and hopeful she can save the Lieutenants and the crew from their captain.

Faith looks up to see a boat being loaded into the water and they are rowing toward her and Faith starts to swim to the approaching boat coming her way. Matthew and Styles help Faith into the boat and get her settle in and start rowing back to the Renown.

They arrived back at the Renown, where Faith is brought aboard and giving a blanket to wrap around herself to keep warm. She looks around the ship to observe the officers and crew who are in turn talking and observing her as well. Faith couldn't believe the demon push her into the Hornblower world.

While this is going on Midshipman Wellard has notice a boating approaching the ship with the captain and 2nd Lieutenant aboard and informs Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Hornblower "Captain coming aft, sirs".

Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy observe through their telescope to see the captain's boat approaching the ship and commands the crew to ready for the captain coming aboard with the 2nd Lieutenant.

Faith stands aside waiting to meet this famous captain who she read about in Hornblower's journal. As the captain boards with the 2nd Lieutenant, she observes the crew stand at attention and watches how to captain observe his crew of the HMS Renown.

In Faith opinion the captain is observing his crew as if he is looking for mutinous acts or wrong doings of his crew while he was away. The captain then notices a female passenger who wasn't there when he left for shore leave.

He turns to the Lieutenants who where left in charge while he was gone and asks" Who is this Mr. Hornblower, Mr. Kennedy?"

Faith notices how Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy both tense up at their captain present. Mr. Hornblower informs the captain that "the lady was found in the water, sir".

"Myself and Mr. Kennedy order a boat to go and collect the passenger and by the time she boarded the ship, you were arriving and we didn't have time to collect her name or how she came to be here, sir."

The captain then turns toward Faith and asks "What is your name, miss" and how did you end up in the water?"

"My name is Faith Lehane, sir and I have no idea how I ended up in the water."

As Faith is looking at the captain, she sees that the captain doesn't believe a word out of her mouth about her having no idea how she came to be in the water.

"Miss Lehane, if you will join me in my cabin, we will continue this privately."

Faith nods at the captain and then proceeds to follow the captain to his cabin.

The captain then dismissed the crew by to their work as Faith is trying to come up with a possible explanation on how she ended up in the water without sounding crazy or getting thrown overboard.

As they are walking to the captain's cabin, Faith can feel the eyes of the crew on her as well as hear them talking about her as well as the demon that was with her. She images that they are in shock over what they saw and hopeful won't ask her question on how she came to be here or who that ugly looking beast was.

She has a feeling that if they asked questions, they might not like the answers.


	3. Captain James Sawyer

As they arrived at the captain's cabin, Captain Sawyer opens the doors for her and they entered into his cabin as Faith is still contemplating about what to tell the captain on how she ended up in the water. She couldn't tell him the truth, because supernatural creatures don't exist in their world. She has to come up with some type of story that the captain would believe and not throw her overboard and be stuck in a time that she doesn't live in.

Faith finally gets an idea on how to explain to the captain how she ended up in the water as the captain offers her seat.

"Have a seat, Miss Lehane and tell me the truth on how you really ended up in the water".

"Well you see sir; I was standing on the dock waving goodbye to a friend of mine when someone who was running on the dock, not watching where they were going when I got pushed into the watch, sir".

"Is that exactly what happens, Miss Lehane?" Asks Captain Sawyer.

"Yes sir". Replies Faith.

The captain leans back into his cabin thinking about her answers.

Faith watches the captain, hoping and praying that her answer is accepted by the captain.

Finally after the long silence, the captain says "Okay, Miss Lehane, accidents due happen out here, especially if one is standing too close to the edge of the harbor."

"Yes sir", I'll have to be more careful in the future sir."

"In the mean time, you can stay aboard my ship".

"Thank you, sir".

"You'll thank me in time, Miss Lehane".

"I have Lieutenant Kennedy let you use his room, since we have no cabins available at this time".

"I also will have one of the seamen loan your some clothes and some shoes as well."

The captain heads to his door and opens it to ask the nearest marine to have Lieutenant Kennedy report to his cabin immediately.

The captain closes his door and sits back down while they wait for Lieutenant Kennedy to come.

A few minutes have gone by when they hear a knock at the door and the captain calls out "come".

Lieutenant Kennedy enters the captain's cabin as Faith looks over at the Lieutenant.

"You wish to see me sir".

"Yes, Mr. Kennedy." The captain gets up from his desk and walks over to Mr. Kennedy.

"Miss Lehane will be staying aboard with us and I have requested that you allowed her to share your cabin".

"Yes sir". Replies Kennedy.

"Also ask one of the men in your division to loan Miss Lehane some dry clothes, shoes and also have them get an extra hammock to be place into your cabin."

"Aye, aye sir". Mr. Kennedy salutes the captain and exited the captain's cabin to get one of the seamen to get Miss Lehane some dry clothes, shoes and a hammock to hang up in his cabin for her to sleep in as requested.

While they are waited for the requested items, Faith can hardly believe that she is here on the HMS Renown under the famous Captain James Sawyer and he is letting her stay aboard when he could've thrown her overboard. He doesn't seem too far gone and maybe she can save the crew of this ship without any problems.

After a few minutes have gone by, there is a knock on the door and the captain calls out "come".

Lieutenant Kennedy comes back inside with a seaman who is holding her clothes, shoes as well as her hammock to sleep in.

The seamen steps forward and hands Faith her shoes and her clothes.

"Here you are miss".

"Thank you sir".

"No problems miss".

With clothes and shoes in hand, Captain Sawyer then asks Mr. Kennedy to escort Miss Lehane to his cabin to get change and dry while the captain has Mr. Hornblower get the ship under way.

Mr. Kennedy offers his arm to Faith and she accepts it and allows Mr. Kennedy to escort her to his cabin. The captain exits the cabin along with Mr. Kennedy, Faith and the seamen behind him.

While Faith is walking with Mr. Kennedy, she observes the men working around the ship and discovers that they are a very good working crew. They don't seem to be lazy. They seem to her that they are a fighting crew ready to defend their country and King.

For a ship that has a crazy captain running it, they work really well together. They arrived at Mr. Kennedy's cabin and Archie opens the door for her and she enters looking around the cabin and is surprise at the size of it as the seamen hangs up the extra hammock and then leaves Miss Lehane and Mr. Kennedy alone to get back to his duties.

"I want to thank you Mr. Kennedy for allowing me to use your cabin, I hope it isn't an inconvenience on your sir."

"Not at all Miss Lehane, I was glad to help".

"Please call me Faith."

"Miss Lehane reminds me of my mother."

Archie looks unsure at calling a lady by her first name. In this time it is unheard of. Faith senses his hesitation at calling her by her first name and assures him that it's okay.

"Very well Faith "Archie says.

"This is where you will sleep and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to asked me"

"I will go back on deck to let you get settle it."

"Thank you again Mr. Kennedy."

"If I can call you Faith, you can call me Archie."

"Very well Archie" replies Faith while she watches Archie exited his cabin smiling at her and she smiles back at him.

After Archie leaves his cabin to go back to his duties, Faith get settle in and starts by getting out of her wet clothes. She puts her clothes down in her hammock and she starts by removing her wet clothing and hangs them up to dry.

She also removes her shoes that are soaking wet and puts them aside and put on her buckle shoes along with the seamen clothes she was loan. After she get change and looking presentable, she sits down on her hammock to think about what will accord on the Renown the next full days.

She remembers another incident involving Midshipman Wellard being beating at the grating for counteracting the captain's permission to take a reef in, order by 2nd Lieutenant Bush. She also remembers reading about how Mr. Hornblower tries to tell the captain that the sail was being torn apart and the captain order them both below and causing Mr. Hornblower to be put on continuous watch. She is determined to prevent these incidents as well as she can.


	4. Seamen Fight

Meanwhile after the ship is underway, the captain requests all his lieutenants to his cabin to discuss the route they are going. The captain informs his lieutenants that they are heading toward "West Indies where "Santa Domingo, the black slaves are in rebellion against their Spanish masters" Mr. Hornblower informs them much to the displeasure of the captain who is jealous of Hornblower's accomplishment and acknowledgement of war.

  


The captain then takes a liking to Mr. Bush by talking about that they will be more action then in the channel fleet they have ever seen and the captain has Dr. Clive inform them of the diseases there as well.

  


The Captain is in a good mood until Mr. Buckland goes on about ship worm and hurricanes in the West Indies causing the captain to get upset and Doctor Clive trying to calm the captain down by saying that all have a lot to learn from him.

  


Doctor Clive then dismisses the officers to give the captain laudanum. The lieutenants filed out of the room to go about their nightly duties.

  


Back in Archie's cabin Faith has written down the events that will take place on the Renown including the captain's death, Midshipman Wellard death and Archie self sacrifice to save his best friend from the noose. Faith knows she was sent here for a reason to prevent the events that will occur. She will try her best to help the lieutenants of the Renown and the crew so she can get back home to Sunny dale.

  


Faith wanted something different in her life and it looked like her wish came true. She wasn't expecting to be throw into a new world that needed her help. She can only hope and pray that she is up to the task.

  


Captain James Sawyer seems to her to be hard nose and she mustn't mess up her chance to help them out. These first incidents will occur tomorrow morning and Faith must be prepared to prevent such wrong doing of the captain.

  


Decided to check up on things, she puts down her ink pen and gets up from her hammock to go explore around the ship. She opens the door and walks out, closes the door behind her.

  


As Faith is exploring through the ship, she arrives at the wardroom where she hears Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy discussing the captain's mind including the seamen who was thrown over the side of the ship without been giving the proper service.

  


She remembers reading about that incident and wishes she was able to prevent the death of the seamen. She is more determined to save these officers life, if it is the last thing she does with her life.

  


This proves that the captain mind is slowing going and he isn't aware of the things he is doing that are putting his ship and his crew into danger.

  


She continues her walk through the ship to make sure everything is in working order when she hears a fight coming from the seamen quarters and decides to go inform Lieutenant Hornblower and Lieutenant Kennedy about the fighting going on.

  


Faith turns around and runs back to the wardroom to find Lieutenant Hornblower and Lieutenant Kennedy. She arrives back at the wardroom to see them still there talking and she walks in and they stop talking when they see her standing in the doorway breathing hard.

  


"Miss Lehane is everything is all right" asks Mr. Hornblower.

  


As soon as Faith is able to catch her breathe and she then informs them that "there's a fight in the seamen's quarters, I heard them as I was walking around trying to get familiar with the ship".

  


They both turned too looked at each other and then get up to go see what the fights about as Faith follows behind them to get in on the action.

  


They arrived at the seamen's quarters to see a crowd around the two seamen dueling it out. Faith and the lieutenant pushed their way through the thick crowd to get to the fighters.

  


Faith yells "Silence" causing everyone in the room to quiet down.

  


Faith gets between the two fighters while the Lieutenants try to get the crowd under control.

  


"What is this all about" asks Faith holding the two seamen apart.

  


"A difference of opinions you might say, miss", replied one of the seamen she was holding back.

  


"What ever different of opinions you guys are having, it isn't worth bring the captain down on the lieutenants just because you two have difference in opinions."

  


"Now when I let go, I want you both to go back to your duties, understands, sirs".

  


"If I hear anymore fighting from down here, I will bring you two to the captain and let him decided your punishment".

  


"Are we clear, sirs?"

  


They both nod their heads and she lets go and watches them go back to their tables.

  


As she gets ready to leave with the Lieutenants to go back to Archie's cabin, a man in a uniform comes up to her to inform her " the captain likes his men to have some bare knuckles to prepare for a real fight, miss".

  


"If the captain likes his men to be prepare for a fight, then have the captain tell them to keep the volume down, sir".

  


Faith and the lieutenant make their way back to the wardroom after making sure everyone down here was in working order.

  


"Good job, Miss Lehane". Replies Mr. Hornblower

  


"Thank you sir". Replies Faith

  


"What's your name sir, I don't believe I've gotten it?

  


"Horatio Hornblower, Miss Lehane".

  


"The same goes from you Mr. Hornblower, please call me Faith".

  


"Miss Lehane reminds me too much of my mother and I didn't exactly have a happy childhood".

  


"Why is that Faith?" asks Archie.

  


"My parents drank a lot and pretty beat me to death that is the reason why I hate being called Miss Lehane".

  


"I'm nothing like my mother".

  


"I'm sorry that happen to you, Faith". Says Hornblower

  


She nods.

  


"I know exactly how you feel, Faith". Archie whispers so only Faith can hear. She turns to look over at him as they arrived back at the wardroom, Archie motions for Horatio to go on inside as he escorts Faith back to his room.

  


"Did you parents beat you, Archie?" asks Faith.

  


"Only my father would beat me, because I didn't have any interest in the family affairs and stuff."

  


"That's terrible, Archie," Faith tells him as they arrived back at his cabin and Archie nods to agree with her.

  


Archie opens the door for Faith and she goes back inside.

  


"Thanks for the help back there with the fight, Faith".

  


"No problem, Archie".

  


"I'm use to helping break up fights, so I was glad to help out lieutenants in his Majesty's

  


Navy."

  


"Well goodnight Faith, I'm going to head back to the wardroom, if you need anything, you know where to find us".

  


We'll do".

  


"Goodnight Archie". Faith watches Archie leave as she readies herself for bed.

  


Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Faith and she needs the rest to prepare for the upcoming events. She must prevent the beating of Midshipman Wellard and Mr. Hornblower being put on continuous watch, because they stop the order giving by the captain to take a reef in request by the 2nd Lieutenant. She prays to god that she is able to fix these incidents without any problems. Faith gets settled into her hammock and dreams about the upcoming events.


	5. First Incident

Faith slept really well last night. She knows what the day holds for. She isn't sure how she is going to stop the captain from whipping Mr. Wellard and putting Mr. Hornblower on continuous watch from stopping an order giving to take in a reef order by 2nd Lieutenant Bush. The sails were ripping apart and that was why Mr. Wellard and Mr. Hornblower stop the order.

  


The captain is a hard-nose and it doesn't do good to get on his bad side. She knows what she must do, must be done with tact and not make the captain think she is undermining his command. She is in for a long day. She starts by getting out of her hammock and getting some breakfast from the mess hall and going onto the deck to check to make sure she hasn't missed any action onboard.

  


Faith gets up out of her hammock and checks her appearance in the mirror and walks out of Archie's cabin to the mess hall to have a descent breakfast. On her way to the mess hall, she observes the seamen working about and some offer her a good morning, miss and go back to their duties.

  


She arrives in the mess hall and the cook fixes her a plate and offers her a drink and has Faith sits down at the table and she begins to eat her breakfast and drinks her drink. After finishing her breakfast and thanking the cook she set out to the deck on the ship.

  


It's bright and sunny day just like the day she arrived and she loves days like this and she can scarcely believes she was actually sent back here and got her wish to live an adventurous life.

  


This is different then what she is used to, but she lives for an adventurous lifestyle. Back in Sunnydale she be fighting vampires or killing people for the mayor who took her under his wing. She never had a family who cared about her. She just didn't belong in Sunnydale.

  


All she wanted was to be a normal girl who has a normal life. This adventurous life might be what she needs. Faith is making her way onto deck observing the crew and the lieutenants doing what they loved. It must be amazing doing something you loved and not regret it.

  


All lieutenants on deck greet Miss Lehane a good morning as she comes beside them and check the sails when Mr. Bush suggest taking a reef in and Mr. Hornblower reply the captain loves a stiff breeze and has request Mr. Kennedy to inform the captain he wishing to take a reef in and captain comes back out with Mr. Kennedy behind him and accept Mr. Bush request to take reef in and commands all of seamen while Mr. Wellard supervised while the seamen work and Faith goes too supervised as well making sure the sail don't tare.

  


As she watches the sails and the seamen pulling on the ropes, to her greatest fear the sails starts to tear and she orders the men to stop pulling and the captain isn't too happy about her canceling his order. She explains to the captain that the sails sheets are ripping apart.

  


She climbs up to the sails to inspect the damage done to the sails sheet and climbs back down to inform the captain that the sail sheets need to be prepared and try again to reef the sails. The captain has one of the seamen repair the damage while Faith climbs back up to the sails to supervise the seamen fixing the damage sail and then she orders the men to pull on the ropes to take a reef into the sails.

  


Everybody breaths of sigh of relived as the sails are working properly and Faith has just saved Mr. Wellard from a whipping and Mr. Hornblower continuous watch. She is pride of her self for saving the day for once instead of causing problems. The captain has taking liking to her and Faith plans to use that to her advantage to get on the captain's good graces.

  


After the sails had been repair, the captain returns back to his cabin while Faith stands on deck with the lieutenants to finish supervised the ship's crew and also making sure the sails are working better. As she sees that things on deck are in working order, she decides to go around the ship to check to make sure everyone is doing their duties. After checking everything out, she decides to visit the sickbay to meet Dr. Clive.

  


She arrives at the sickbay and knocks on the door. She hears "enter" from inside and slowly opens the door to see a man sitting at desk writing in a journal of some kind. Dr. Clive looks up to see Faith enter the sickbay.

  


"Can I help you miss"?

  


"No sir, I'm just looking around, trying familiarizing myself with the ship." Replies Faith

  


"Very well, miss." Replies Doctor Clive

  


Dr. Clive goes back to his writing while Faith looks around the sickbay. After checking the sickbay out, she exited the sickbay and continues on looking things over.

  


Faith finally makes her way back to Archie's cabin to see what will happen on this ship. She was able to prevent Midshipman Wellard beating, but she also remembers he was beated more than once. She still has a lot of work ahead of her before she can get back home. She arrives back at Archie's cabin and opens the door and enters the room and closes it behind her.

  


She gets settle back down on her hammock and checks off the two first incidents she was able to prevent. She leans back against her hammock and closes her eyes to rest for the second beating Midshipman Wellard will take. Will Faith be up to the task at hand? She was able to prevent one beating, but what about the other one.


End file.
